Hissing
by OctavCat
Summary: Une fanfic de fanfic : Ellana-san, j'ai tellement adoré ton histoire Les Cicatrices du Temps que j'ai eu cette scène dans la tête. C'est réduit aux dialogues entre Harry, Sirius et Remus. Univers appartenant à JK Rowling, la fanfic Cicatrices du Temps à Ellana-San.


_Dans la Grande Salle, avec éventuellement des élèves en témoins. Ou bien dans la rue. Ou dans le bureau de Dumbledore._

_Sirius se trouve devant Harry, Remus à ses côtés, Snape contre un mur, les bras croisés. Harry avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait d'un air accusateur et menaçant sur Sirius, l'empêchant de s'approcher. Les traits d'Harry se défiguraient sous la haine et le mépris, braquant son regard dans celui de Sirius, tout en conservant une voix basse et prenant son temps à prononcer chaque syllabe._

Harry. : Tu sais, là-bas, en 75, on ne pouvait se permettre de dévoiler nos identités ; j'ai donc pris le nom de Harry Prince, « fils » de « Saevus » Prince. (S_ilence. Les yeux de Harry sont perçants, ils pénètrent durement ceux de son parrain, et d'un ton affreusement sarcastique et doucereux :)_ « La princesse de Snivellus ». (_Etire les syllabes, tel un serpent, à la manière de Snape)._ C'est ainsi que les fameux Maraudeurs m'ont surnommé, jour après jour. Sais-tu ce que ça fait, de se retrouver confronté seul face à quatre personnes alors que tu ne leur as rien fait que souhaiter devenir leur ami ? (S_a voix est venimeuse. Il pointe Lupin puis Sirius.) _Toi, Lupin, tu étais trop faible pour t'opposer aux immondices de tes chers meilleurs amis. James ne voyait aucun problème à attaquer par derrière, entouré de ses gardes du corps, en fait, il s'en régalait, de ces actes de lâcheté. Deux adolescents contre quatre. Parfois un seul contre les Maraudeurs. **Lâche**. Il fallait bien que vous abordiez un masque d'hypocrisie pour attirer les charmes de McGonagall, évitant soigneusement toute sanction. Dis-moi, ça t'es déjà arrivé, hein, Sirius, de te retrouver en l'air, la tête à l'envers… **nu**, avec seulement une **couche** et une sucette fourrée dans la bouche devant des dizaines d'élèves ? N'est-ce pas si agréablement ironique que votre propre père et votre propre parrain vous plaquent les mots _La princesse de Serpentard_ ? Et ça, c'était sans compter le faire deux mois plus tard à Severus – heureusement, il avait encore ses robes sur lui… tout en lui faisant **cracher** du **savon**.

Sirius, l'air dévasté. : Mais si tu leur avais dit que tu étais le fils de James…

Harry, tonnant. : Je n'avais rien à vous dire à la base ! Rien à vous prouver ! Tout ça, parce qu'on est des **Serpentards **! (_Reprenant son ton sournois_) Jamais je n'ai eu aussi honte de m'appeler Harry **Potter**. (_Crache le nom, et poursuit comme un véritable serpent qui siffle_) James n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer des regards pervers à Lily, mais toi… « Tu viens au Quidditch ? James a besoin que tu lui astiques le balai. » (_Crache par terre avec tout son mépris et son dégoût, sec. Remus et Sirius tentent à multiples reprises de reprendre la parole, horrifiés et coupables, en vain. Harry continue à étirer les consonnes et articuler chaque voyelle._) Lâches. Arrogants. Paresseux. De véritables porcs. Maintenant je reconnais la vraie valeur des mots de Severus.

Snape, se délectant à moitié de la scène, mais sombre. : **Professeur** Snape.

Harry, l'ignorant, abandonnant un moment l'imitation d'un serpent mais affichant un regard blessé, et d'une voix faible. : A peine je venais vous rencontrer que vous m'aviez pris comme défouloir ; d'autant que je ne pouvais vous laisser malmener Severus. Il semble bien qu'il ne suffit pas d'être à Gryffondor pour être noble de cœur. J'ai essayé, Sirius, de devenir votre ami. J'ai fini avec Severus, car vos actions, vous-mêmes, étaient si répugnants, et sans honneur ! Parce-que **vous** étiez les véritables **salauds** dans cette histoire, et jamais vous ne vous êtes résolus à l'admettre !

Sirius, irrité. : Snape avait déjà choisi son camp. Il était **Mangemort** !

Harry, hurlant d'une voix grave. : Vous lui aviez enlevé tout ce qu'il avait ! Vous lui aviez enlevé Lily ! Sa meilleure amie ! Jamais vous n'avez essayé de le sauver des mains de Voldemort. (_Le bras de Snape tressaille_) Ce fut moi, le fils de James lui-même, qui suis allé le voir. Vous l'aviez tellement harcelé qu'il croyait que j'allais m'en prendre à lui dans les dortoirs ! (_Snape laisse ses cheveux couvrir son visage, levant tout de même ses yeux vers Harry. Harry reprenait son calme à grandes inspirations_) Mais vous savez le plus drôle dans tout ça ? Peter était lâche, Remus, un soumis, James, un bâtard qui prenait plaisir à faire souffrir les plus démunis. Mais toi Sirius ? (_Petite pause, où Harry compose ses mots, et continue d'une voix contrôlée et légère_) Vous vous souvenez de ce jour où vous avez dit à Severus d'aller à la Cabane Hurlante ? (_Remus comprend, désolé, tandis que Sirius passe d'un regard méfiant à horrifié_) Vous étiez… si… **jaloux**… que j'aie gagné la Coupe de Quidditch en faveur des Serpentards – non contents de m'avoir brisé les côtes dès les premières minutes. C'est toi, Sirius, qui m'as prévenu que Severus y étais allé. (_Sirius sent les regrets monter, devinant la suite_)

Remus, murmurant, faible. : Oh non…

Harry. : J'y vais pour sauver mon ami. Personne. Seul, en compagnie d'un loup-garou affamé, à peine cinq centimètres derrière moi. (_L'intensité de sa voix monte en crescendo, de même que la vitesse où il décoche les mots_) **Oui** Sirius. Tu as failli me rendre lycanthrope. Tu as **failli** me **tuer**, **Sirius**. Même James en avait honte. Mon père et James sont venus me sauver de ta **connerie**, que tu as couverte sous la forme d'une simple plaisanterie, comme tu l'avais fait envers Severus. Tu méritais d'aller à **Azkaban** pour avoir failli **tuer** **ton propre filleul** !

Sirius… : James et ton… père ?

Snape. : Harry…

Harry. : Seulement là tu n'avais plus l'excuse de dire que Severus mettait son nez partout. Tu t'es joué de la maladie de ton propre frère pour me tuer ! (_Pause_) Mais même James et Remus avaient honte de toi. Lily et moi, nous avions honte de toi. (_Tonnant d'un coup_) J'avais tellement honte d'être ton **putain de filleul **! (_Nouvelle pause, prenant ensuite le temps d'articuler et d'injecter un nouveau venin dans ses paroles_) Mais vois-tu, autant Severus a fait la paix, autant tu te complais dans ta célébrité alors qu'au fond tu n'as rien changé. Tu n'as pas changé après toutes ces années, et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es pas le Sirius de 75 ? (_Amer_) Laisse-moi rire ! (_Prenant finalement un air blessé et fatigué_) Alors si tu veux te faire pardonner un minimum, respecte ce que Harry – non, pas le fils de James, **Harry** – te demande : quand je te demande de te tenir loin de moi, ne viens pas m'harceler en utilisant mes amis pour me poursuivre. Quand je te dis encore et encore que je ne veux pas passer mon été chez toi, j'attends soit que tu me laisses chez les Dursley, soit que tu laisses au moins mon père venir, sans pourrir la journée pour une rancœur qui n'avais pas lieu d'être de ta part !

(_Harry reprend son souffle, n'ayant rien à ajouter. Remus peine à tenir en place. Sirius se trouve choqué, puis lentement, adresse un regard meurtrier à Snape_.)

Sirius. : _Snape_… Espèce de salaud—

(_Harry jette un sort aux pieds de Sirius dans un spasme de furie. Tout le monde s'agite mais Harry s'échine et lance son pire regard à Sirius, en serrant les dents, sauvage sur le point de massacrer Sirius_) Jamais. Tu n'insultes Severus devant moi. S'il y a quelqu'un en faute, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Fous le camp. Je ne veux plus voir ta gueule.

Snape, gêné mais aussi coupable. : Harry, ton langage.

(Dumbledore reprend la situation en main.)


End file.
